No te quiero ver llorar
by Day West Maslow
Summary: - Cat yo… lo siento… en verdad Cat, lo lamento. – respondió la gótica con un murmuro un poco más audible. - Jade, ¿por qué? ¿Es que no me quieres ver feliz? – le preguntó la pelirroja a la pelinegra aun con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas. - Cat yo… no te quiero ver llorar… - Cade One-Shot romántico, aunque no lo parezca.


**Notas del autor**

Hola, pues aqui estoy con mi segundo fic, un one-shot Cade, esta cortito pero realmente me gusto. Espero les agrade.

Disclaimer: no spy dueña de Victorious ni de ninguno de sus personajes, porque si asi fuera solo habria Jori y Cade xD yo solo soy dueña de la trama de esta pequeña historia.

Tampoco soy dueña del personaje de Ryan Evans, que hace un cameo aqui, es propiedad de Disney.

* * *

**No te quiero ver llorar**

Faltaban aproximadamente unos 10 minutos para que sonara el primer timbre en Hollywood Arts y de inicio la jornada escolar. Y ahí se encontraba Jade en su casillero, negro y cubierto de tijeras, sacando todo lo necesario para su primera clase, la cual compartía con cierta pelirroja, y poniendo sus demás cosas dentro de éste. Jade estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un peso taclearla desde su lado derecho que casi la hizo caer. Estaba a punto de matar a lo que lo provocó cuando se dio cuenta de que o mejor dicho de quien se trataba.

- ¡Jadey! – dijo una muy animada pelirroja mientras estrujaba a la gótica en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡NOOO! – gritó Jade (ya que es sabido que no es fan de los abrazos) haciendo que Cat la suelte al instante.- ¿Qué quieres Cat? – dijo volviendo a su tono habitual.

- Nada Jade, solo vine contigo para ir a clase juntas. – respondió Cat con su típica sonrisa y tono risueño.

- Acompáñame a comprar un café. – dijo la ojiazul dándose vuelta hacia la salida.

- Pero Jade, ya va a sonar el timbre. – replicó la pelirroja, preocupada por llegar tarde a su primera clase del día.

- ¡Vamos Cat! Mientras más te quejes más tardaremos. Andando. – dijo la gótica en con su tono autoritario mientras seguía su camino a la salida.

- Mandona. – murmuró Cat mientras seguía a Jade.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó irritada la chica mientras detenía su andar para mirar a la rojita por sobre su hombro.

- ¡Nada! – repuso rápidamente mientras movía sus manos al frente suyo negando haber dicho lo que dijo.

- Eso creí… - dijo la amante de las tijeras, dejando de lado lo dicho por du mejor amiga y retomando su camino.

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y, como es usual, los chicos ya se encontraban en la mesa de siempre en el Café Asfalto. Jade se encontraba en la punta comiendo un burrito, seguida de Cat quien solo comía un pedazo de pastel, a lado de ella se encontraba Robbie, con Rex en su regazo, disfrutando de un hot dog. Junto a él estaba André comiendo bolitas de papa las cuales compartía con Tori y en la otra punta se encontraba Beck. Él y Jade ya no se sentaban juntos desde su ruptura aunque seguían siendo amigos.

Todos se encontraban hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, menos Jade, quien tenía su vista fija en Ryan Evans. Ryan Evans era un chico de último año, bastante conocido en la escuela como cantante, bailarín y coreógrafo, pero también por ser un rompecorazones, ya que atrapaba a muchas chicas con sus hermosos ojos azules y su encantadora sonrisa, pero cuando se cansaba de ellas las dejaba. Era en cierto grado gentil al botarlas pero eso no las salva de un corazón roto. Jade había escuchado que él quería invitar a salir a Cat y sabía que a la rojita le gustaba a pesar de su reputación. Solo pasaron unos momentos antes de que éste se decidiera a ir a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo con entusiasmo el rubio.

- ¡Hola Ryan! – saludaron todos al unísono, a excepción de Jade.

- Cat. – el rubio dirigió su mirada a la pequeña. – me preguntaba si… el viernes en la noche estas libre, podríamos ir a ver una película o algo… - dijo con su sonrisa de comercial. - ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Me encantaría! ¿Pasas por mí a las 7 p.m.? – dijo Cat entusiasmada.

- Claro, solo pásame tu número y yo te paso el mío así me texteas tu dirección. – dijo tendiéndole su PearPhone a la chica, ella hizo lo mismo y cada quien escribió su número en el teléfono del otro. - ¡Ya está! Nos vemos el viernes Cat.

- ¡Claro Ryan! – dijo la pelirroja que parecía que no cabía de la felicidad.

- Nos vemos, ¡adiós chicos! – se despidió primero de Cat y después de los chicos.

- ¡Adiós Ryan! – respondieron todos, exceptuando de nuevo a Jade.

Ryan estaba por darse la vuelta para regresar con sus amigos cuando sintió la mirada sumamente pesada que Jade le ofrecía. Era tan fría que casi le dieron escalofríos, por lo cual dejó de sonreír por un momento. Sonrisa la cual recuperó al restarle importancia a esa mirada al no encontrarle motivo y volvió con sus amigos para luego dirigirse a dentro del edificio escolar. Jade no apartó su vista en ningún momento hasta que el rubio salió de su campo de visión.

- ¡Yeeeiiih! ¿¡Lo pueden creer!? ¡Tengo una cita con Ryan Evans! – dijo Cat muy, muy emocionada.

- Es grandioso Cat. Él es muuuuy guapo. – dijo la medio latina con su hermosa sonrisa que cambió a una pícara al decir lo último.

- Eres muy suertuda rojita. – dijo André mientras se llevaba una bolita de papa a la boca.

- Como sea… me voy. – dijo Jade mientras se levantaba de su asiento y agarraba su mochila.

- Pero todavía quedan… quince minutos de almuerzo. – dijo el titiritero consultando la hora con su PearPad, confundido por las acciones de la chica.

- Dije… que me voy, Shapiro. – respondió la gótica con su tono amenazante y dándole al geek una mirada aun peor.

- Aaaaag… - dijo asustado el chico y cerrando los ojos mientras Jade se alejaba de la mesa.

- ¿Te orinaste Robbie? – preguntó Beck.

- Pfffff… No. – dijo nervioso el chico de lentes.

- Robbie.., ¿¡Y por qué siento húmedo el trasero!? – dijo el títere.

Los chicos solo se burlaron un poco de Robbie. Mientras tanto Jade estaba dentro de la escuela buscando a cierto rubio ojiazul. Lo encontró en el pasillo principal, hablando con sus amigos. Se acercó a él y su primera acción fue empujarlo, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que es de su misma estatura.

- ¡Hey, Jade! ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo el chico confundido y algo molesto.

- Solo lo diré una vez. ¡Aléjate de Cat!

- Jade, te respeto. Y no me apena decir que te tengo algo de miedo ya que ¿quién en esta escuela no? – dijo tratando de aligerar la tensión. – pero no le veo nada de malo el que yo quiera salir con Cat. Es tu mejor amiga y todo pero… -

- Pero nada. No te quiero cerca de ella y punto. – interrumpió Jade al rubio.

- Jade, esa es decisión de Cat. – replicó el chico comenzando a molestarse.

- Mira Ryan – dijo Jade con tono despectivo, mirando a Ryan de pies a cabeza. – si no te alejas de ella – empezó a avanzar hacia él. – tomaré las tijeras que ella me regaló en navidad, iré a tu casa en medio de la noche y te dejaré sin la capacidad de tener hijos y luego te daré lo que te corte parea comer con sopa. – amenazó con tijeras en mano, salidas por supuesto de una de sus botas. – Así que te recomiendo que hagas lo que te digo si no quieres que eso pase.

- N-no lo harías… dijo hecho un manojo de nervios y viendo que todos a su alrededor se habían ido. No sabía si por el timbre o por el miedo que tenían hacia la chica.

- ¿Quieres arriesgarte? – le retó la gótica mientras sonreía de lado y alzaba su ceja perforada.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! – dijo el chico casi corriendo a las escaleras. – No saldré con Cat pero ¡aléjate de mí! – y se fue de ahí.

- Eso pensé… - dijo Jade al aire, sin saber que había alguien que sí se había quedado a ver y escuchar todo.

- Jade… ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Cat… - dijo Jade al darse vuelta y ver a su pelirroja amiga. – Yo… Cat yo… - no sabía que decir al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Cat.

- ¿P-por qué me hiciste esto Jade? ¡Sabes que Ryan me gusta! – le dice alterada.

- ¡Cat, yo no quise lastimarte!

- … - la chica de ojos cafés solo dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo lejos de su amiga.

- ¡Cat! ¡CAT! – gritó Jade tratando de seguir a la pelirroja, pero no vio hacia donde se dirigió.

Jade vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que su clase había comenzado 10 minutos atrás. Esa clase la compartía con Cat así que se apresuró a llegar para ver si a encontraba ahí. Grande fue su decepción al abrir la puerta del aula y no ver ninguna cabeza pelirroja. Tuvo que permanecer en la clase ya que tenía varias llamadas de atención en ésta y una más significaba llamar a su padre, cosa que ella no permitiría. Apenas sonó el timbre la gótica fue la primera en salir del salón corriendo, ya que quería buscar en todos lados a su mejor amiga. Fue al armario del conserje, a los tres baños, a la biblioteca, a la sala de música y Cat simplemente no aparecía. Jade estaba tan preocupada que casi se jala del cabello de la frustración, hasta que pensó "¡En el Caja Negra!" Se sintió estúpida al no pensar en eso antes. Corrió hacia el teatro y abrió la puerta con suavidad para no asustar a Cat, si es que estaba ahí. Y efectivamente ella estaba ahí. La pelirroja estaba sentada, apoyada en una de las columnas del fondo del teatro, con el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas, las cuales abrazaba a su pecho. Esa imagen casi le parte el corazón.

- ¿Cat? ¿Cat? – le llamó Jade mientras entraba a paso lento al teatro.

- Vete Jade. No quiero hablar contigo. – dijo Cat en un murmuro que Jade casi no alcanzó a escuchar.

- Cat yo… lo siento… en verdad Cat, lo lamento. – respondió la gótica con un murmuro un poco más audible.

- Jade, ¿por qué? ¿Es que no me quieres ver feliz? – le preguntó la pelirroja a la pelinegra aun con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas.

- Cat yo… _no te quiero ver llorar… _-

- Pues deberías irte entonces… -

- Cat, no sabes cómo me duele verte así, y más sabiendo que yo lo provoqué… - dice Jade mientras se sentaba junto a la chica.

- ¿Por qué lo haces Jade? Sabes que Ryan me agrada y ahora jamás me hablará. – le volvió a cuestionar Cat a Jade, subiendo un poco más el tono de su voz.

- ¡Porque no quiero que te lastimen! Cat, no puedo dejar que nadie te rompa el corazón no quiero… eres mi mejor amiga después de todo… no me gusta verte lastimada y mucho menos llorando. – explicó Jade mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Cat.

- Pero Ryan… -

- Pero Ryan parece un buen chico, pero no lo es, - interrumpió Jade. – o… tal vez lo es. Pero sabes cómo es con las chicas, una vez que se aburriera de ti te iba a dejar y yo iba a tener que limpiar su desastre… aunque parece que terminé haciendo mi propio desastre… -

Jade tomó a Cat por la barbilla, alzando su rostro para poder verla a los ojos. Jade limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Cat y empezó a inclinar su rostro hacia al de la otra chica. Estaban a pocos centímetros, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de la otra.

- Cat… yo… lo siento. – murmuró Jade sobre los labios de Cat para luego posar sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja suavemente, sin hacer ningún movimiento, solamente haciendo contacto con ellos. La pelinegra reaccionó y se separó de Cat rápidamente, levantándose y caminando algunos pasos lejos de su amiga. – No, no, no, no, no… - repetía murmurando velozmente. – Cat, lo lamento, esto… esto no debía pasar… debo irme. – dijo la gótica y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Jade no te vayas! – dijo Cat levantándose y agarrando a Jade por el brazo. – No… no te vayas.

- Cat, esto no está bien… ¡No debí besarte! – la ojiazul sin mirar a Cat. – No está bien… - murmuró de nuevo.

- Pero… ¿y si no me molestó? Jade yo te… - fue interrumpida por Jade.

- No Cat, tú nada, ¿ok? Esto no es correcto, no funcionaría… - dijo Jade volteando a ver a Cat.

- ¿Y por qué no está bien? – preguntó confundida la más pequeña.

- Porque yo… no soy buena para ti Cat… ¡No soy buena para nadie! – respondió la pelinegra mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué dices e…?

-¡Porque te lastimaría! ¿No entiendes? Mira como terminaron las cosas con Beck, ya casi ni nos hablamos y no quiero que nos pase eso a noso… - fue interrumpida por los labios de Cat sobre los suyos. Fue un contacto breve, apenas moviendo sus labios sobre los de la otra, pero estaba cargado de amor.

- Yo no soy Beck… - se miraron a los ojos un momento para luego volver a besarse. Jade fue quien quiso profundizar el beso, acariciando el labio inferior de Cat con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca. Permiso que Cat no dudó en concederle, entreabriendo sus labios, dejando que la suave lengua de Jade entre en contacto con la suya, moviéndose en un suave baile lleno del amor que ambas chicas sentían por la otra.

- Sabes que soy muy celosa. – dijo Jade al separarse de Cat, con sus manos sobre la cintura de ésta.

- Me encanta que seas celosa. – dijo la ojicafé con su tono juguetón de voz habitual.

- Y que no me gusta el rosa.

- A mí no me gusta el negro.

- Y que habrán días en los que esté extra malhumorada.

- Trataré de hacerte sentir mejor.

- Y que no cambiaré nada de lo que me gusta.

- Jamás te pediría que cambien. Así me encantas.

- Y que no veré películas cursis.

- Podemos discutir eso. ¿Una de terror después de una cursi?

-Me parece bien… pero te abrazaras a mí cuando tengas miedo.

- Hecho.

- Pues está decidido. A partir de hoy eres mi novia, Kitty Cat. – dijo la gótica sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Y en qué momento me preguntaste? – dijo Cat haciendo un puchero.

- Yo ya lo decidí. No tengo que preguntarte. – respondió dándole un beso en la nariz para luego encaminarse hacia la salida del teatro.

- Mandona. – murmuró la pequeña.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Jade volteando su rostro para ver a Cat.

- ¡Nada! – respondió enseguida Cat.

- Eso creí…

* * *

Gracias por leer, diganme si les gusto en los reviews q espero me dejen :) si ven alguna falta de ortografia, critica o lo que sea diganmelo con confianza. Tambien si se quieren pasar por mi primer fic, es un Jori que se llama "La mejor borrachera" tiene lemon, les advierto.

Gracias de nuevo :)


End file.
